


we'll be counting stars

by grandstander



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Highschool AU, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Series of drabbles without plot tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's best not to contemplate or wonder about how the planets align themselves and how sometimes your axis pivots, or shifts all together. Sometimes it's best not to wonder how a relationship can change, because it becomes a point of your life when it simply is; when something reaches that point, it's as if it was written in the cosmos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> archester high school au business (for cardinjaunes on tumblr)
> 
> there's no plot, just gonna be a bunch of drabbles.  
> if you've got any requests or ideas, shoot 'em my way and i might write them.

Sometimes it's best not to contemplate or wonder about how the planets align themselves and how sometimes your axis pivots, or shifts all together. Sometimes it's best not to wonder how a relationship can change, because it becomes a point of your life when it simply is; when something reaches that point, it's as if it was written in the cosmos. 

Neither question how they got here, because it's just something they do on Friday nights from time to time, or it's what they do all weekend, even. Cardin, out of habit and re-occurrence, started packing about three quilts in the back of his truck when these nights role around, nights in the middle of no where with millions of stars over head, sky so beautiful that there's soft dustings of color underneath the bedding of sky-lights.

It's beautiful, it really is. 

They've been laying in the bed of Cardin's truck on the laid out quilts for about two hours now, but the time is irrelevant, because there's been time that they've spent five or more hours under these stars-- times when Jaune's fallen asleep so Cardin just rolls over and does the same. Cardin's knees are pulled up, hands folded over his stomach while Jaune's sprawled out, his arms under his head like a pillow. He's been going on about stuff for a while now, straying from his family to school and to his friends and back around with different branches of thought, but Cardin listens as patiently as ever, just as he always does. Their conversations sway and lean at times to opinions and interests, and Jaune goes on about his favorite skateboard and how he feels pretty dumb since he can't even skateboard that well, but Cardin stops the train of thought immediately with a sharp jab of his elbow in the smaller boy's side. 

"Shut up, you're fine." 

Jaune stops, eyes breaking away from the black sky overhead and looking at the other, but Cardin doesn't turn to face him. His features are just as solid and strong as ever, softly illuminated by the lights, and he looks rather handsome-- but mostly, very serious, and when he feels the blond's gaze he turns to meet it, and they stare blankly for a bit before Jaune smiles at him. He laughs a little bit, and the laughter evokes the weakest of tugs at the football player's mouth, though it goes unseen when Jaune sits up to shift positions. 

He lays down almost diagonally, shoulder rubbing against Cardin's and his temple pressed against the side of the taller boy's head, and their eyes are turned up toward the burning specs above. It's a wonder Jaune hasn't lost his beanie yet, but he tugs it over the tops of his ears again when he's situated, one knee jerked up similarly to Cardin's. They don't speak for a little bit, but a weak hum is heard from Jaune before he knocks his knee against the larger boy's before speaking. 

"What're you thinking about?" 

"Don't ask me shit like that when we're out here." Jaune just laughs, his chest rising a little bit and rolling onto his side before pressing himself next to Cardin again. "I'm serious, it'll just be stupid and sappy."

"Maybe that's why I asked, dumbass." Cardin only responds with a grunt, brow knitting together when he jerks his attention away from the stars and mumbles something that Jaune can't hear. He doesn't ask, though, instead laying there as he aimlessly draws on the conversation. 

They talk about anything and everything, just as usual, from a movie coming out to Jaune's favorite comics to their shared memories. It's nice, but there's a chilly bite to the autumn air, and it's that time of night when Jaune tugs on Cardin's arm, only for the other boy to sigh and let it go limp as the blond pulls it up and tucks himself between his arm and Cardin's side, pressing his body into the warmth the larger of the two radiates. Before he lays down, he presses a shy kiss to Cardin's cheek, a smile stretched over rosy cheeks when he nestles back down again. He considers mentioning the constellations Ren and Pyrrha taught to him a while back when they learned about his... increased fascination in stargazing, but he couldn't really remember if they were even out this time of year, so he stays quiet and instead threads his fingers through the spaces in Cardin's hand that rested on his hip. 

Cardin's cheek is still a little warm from the brief kiss, and his chest feels lighter than before, and he feels like he ought to take a handful of stars from above and tuck them into his ribs like weights, but that probably wouldn't work. Next thing he knows Jaune's fingers are curling between the spaces in his hands and pressing against his palms. There's a sharp inhale of his breath, hard enough to make his bones shake a little bit, but he quickly does the same, clasping his hand with Jaune's and turning his head to the side to press a kiss into the messy mop of blond hair that pokes out from under the rim of his beanie. 

They sit like that for a while longer, again, this time talking softly and there's a warm tone to Cardin's voice when something similar to a sweet nothing escapes through his sentences, and it makes Jaune's face burn a bright red and his heart pump a little faster. It's probably only been about three or four hours now, but it feels like they've been hear forever, and Jaune wishes they could stay for a least a couple forevers. His chest feels like it's swelling when he untangles his fingers from Cardin's and rolls onto his other side, a hand under him and another on the other's chest when he leans down to kiss him, properly. It's a series of soft kisses, ones that Cardin starts to rise to meet, and they're only pecks that last a few seconds before the auburn haired teen grows impatient and grabs the blond's face, kissing him hard and passionate-like. 

"I was thinking about you." 

"Huh?" 

Cardin's voice broke them apart, though he still has a hand against the blond's cheek that's starting to curl along his jawline and stroke the warm skin. Jaune's a little short off breath, face warm and a little dazed as he lays nearly on top of Cardin. "Your question from early, idiot." Cardin's answer is muffled and said in a rushed voice, brow punched together as he grows embarrassed from having to explain his already embarrassing answer. Putting it together, Jaune grins down at him, a little sleepy and languid in movement when he rolls over, head on Cardin's chest. 

"That is really sappy," but before Cardin has a chance to snap something back at him, he speaks again, warmth and happiness in his voice "I was thinking about you, too."


End file.
